


School of Love

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine in Glasses, Bottom! Aomine, Drunken sex, F/M, Hate at First Sight, Humor, Kagami's Food is Orgasmic, Kise is a puppy, Kuroko is evil, M/M, Midorima is repressed, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, More characters to come, Multi, Romance, Smut, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japanese History teacher Aomine Daiki sure has it tough. The school's star drama student, Kise Ryouta, won't stop asking him for sex advice - with another man who happens to be the neighbor brat he used to babysit. He has a run-in with the new PE teacher. Someone steps on his lunch. And then Akashi forces him to go to a welcoming party for the new teacher, where he gets blind stinking drunk and ends up going home with that very same idiot. Will it turn out to be the worst mistake of his life, or the start of something wonderful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the world gives you lemons, tell it to fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read!!** There is a scene at the end where one of the characters is drunk and throws himself at one of the other characters and they end up having sex. If that bothers you, you might want to skip the Chapter Extra at the end.
> 
> Now with lovely fanart art by the awesome [Bayou](http://bayoukun.tumblr.com/post/74249858109/pe-teacher-kagami-and-history-teacher-aomine-based)

Aomine Daiki had made a wrong turn somewhere in his life.

 

“Kise,” he spoke with a patience he didn’t feel to the blond, cheerful boy standing in front of him, “did you even study for this test?”

 

The student, president of Teikō Academy’s nationally recognized drama club, blinked, his equally famous golden eyes sparkling with innocence. “Of course I did, Aominecchi.”

 

Holding on to his temper, Aomine held the test paper up. “If you studied, then please tell me how you came up with this answer?”

 

He pointed to the first question on the test.

 

_Oda Nobunaga formed an alliance with warlord Asai Nagamasa by arranging a marriage between his sister and Asai. What was his sister’s name?_

 

Beneath the question, in remarkably beautiful script, Kise had written,  _Nee-san_.

 

Not giving Kise a chance to answer, he went on. “And Oichi wasn’t his older sister, she was younger! You didn’t even get that part right.”

 

He picked up a piece of chalk off the desk and beaned Kise in the head with it.

 

“Ouch! Geez you shouldn’t abuse your students, Aominecchi,” Kise rubbed his forehead, but Aomine just glared back at him. His mouth formed a little moue and he dropped the innocent act. “I just couldn’t help it,” he whined, “Kurokocchi came over to study with me but I kept imagining the last time we had sex and I just couldn’t concentrate. He was  _sooo_  cute, with those teary eyes and whimpering when he came, that --”

 

“Oh god, would you please shut the hell up!” Aomine yelled before Kise could say anything else. “I used to change Tetsu’s diapers, I don’t need the visuals of him being dirtied by a pervert like you.”

 

“That’s right, you and Kurokocchi were neighbors when he was growing up,” Kise put his palms on the desk and leaned forward, excitement shining on his face. “Do you have any pictures of him as kid? I bet he was so cute. He was cute, wasn't he? Waah, I want to see.”

 

Groaning, Aomine dropped his head against the desk and banged it a few times.

 

“I definitely made a wrong turn somewhere,” he mumbled, feeling sad and pathetic.

 

“What was that?” Kise asked, but apparently didn’t care because in the next breath he said, “Aominecchi, I was going to ask you, sometimes Kurokocchi looks like it really hurts when we do it and I wondered if you had any suggestions.”

 

Aomine lifted his head, his face a mask of disgust and horror. “Seriously, Kise, why the hell are you asking me these questions? Don’t you have friends you can ask? Like that Midorima guy I see you and Tetsu hanging around with all of the time.”

 

“Pfft,” Kise giggled, a light, musical sound, “Midorimacchi is so far in the closet he uses mothballs for cologne. Besides, you are the best one to ask since you’re an adult and, you know,” he put his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered conspiratorially, “you like guys, too.”

 

That was it. Standing up so fast his chair spun away, Aomine marched over to Kise, grabbed the teen by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the class.

 

Shoving the test into his student’s hand, he growled, “Your make-up exam is on Saturday at 10 am. I don’t want to see your face again until then.”

 

“But Aominecchi--”

 

Kise started to protest but Aomine slammed the classroom door in his face, then leaned back against it, somehow exhausted.

 

Ever since Kise had seen him coming out of that gay bar, arm around another man, the brat wouldn’t leave him alone. It had been his shitty luck that Kise had been in that part of town coming home from his part time job. He hadn’t had a moment’s peace since.

 

Feeling decades older than his actual twenty-five, he loosened his tie and walked over to the window, pushing it open to get some fresh air, reflecting on his life. Such as it was.

 

Becoming a teacher hadn’t been his first choice in a career, but when he’d blown out his knee in college and ruined his chances to play professional basketball, there hadn’t been anything else he wanted to do. Angry and depressed, he’d almost quit school. His childhood friend, Momoi Satuski, not wanting him to end up working in a convenience store somewhere for the rest of his life, had suggested he join her in the education track and he’d just went along with it.

 

A moment of weakness and three years later here he was, cooped up for ten hours a day in a place that smelled like teenage hormones, old gym socks and the shark that the honors class dissected in biology last week. Damn that thing had reeked. Five days after the fact and the entire school still smelled like fish ass.

 

Which was why he opened the window every chance he got. His class was on the first floor at the back of the school so there wasn’t much wind, but it was better than nothing.

 

Taking his glasses off, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, the kind of sigh that old men give when they relive their glory days, not a sigh a man in his prime should be releasing.

 

He put his glasses back on and looked out at the track field. Though, as Kise had unfortunately (for Aomine) discovered, Aomine liked men as well as women, staring at a bunch of high school boys with their skinny, pale legs and flat asses did nothing for him. Today the kids were playing soccer, running and laughing as they kicked the ball, yelling and swearing when they missed. Once upon a time that had been him, though basketball had been his sport. His hand unconsciously fell to his knee, rubbing the scar he could feel even through his slacks.

 

And then he was yelping, the loud “Watch out!” shouted from somewhere to the left of him coming too late. A soccer ball hurtled straight at him, smashing into his face, spinning his glasses off his nose and to the ground.

 

He stood there, stunned, until the pain transmitted itself to his brain and he folded over, cursing up a blue streak.

 

The heavy tread of several running feet reached his ears but he was too busy cupping his nose and trying not to cry to look up.

 

“Oh, man. Sorry about that. Are you okay?” A deep, breathless voice asked.

 

“Of course I’m not okay, dumbass!” Aomine straightened with a snarl, his own voice nasally and muffled from the impact. “Which one of you little brats kicked that? I hope you’re prepared because you’ve just earned yourself a month’s detention. _With me_.”

 

His threat hung ominously on the air. The boys shuffled uneasily, several outright blanching at the thought of detention with the demon history teacher. He’d been known to make students read the entire _Oku no Hosomichi_ aloud while he pretended to listen but in reality looked at the porn he kept locked in his desk.  None of them wanted to be subjected to that hell.

 

Blinking through the tears that blurred his vision, Aomine finally noticed the small herd outside his window.

 

“Ah, I’m the one who kicked the ball,” that same deep voice from before replied sheepishly.

 

Aomine swept his eyes over the crowd, zeroing in on a hand that was lifted apologetically.

 

His dark eyes followed the hand to a muscled arm, up a wide shoulder, to a face that was definitely _not_ a boy’s. He had the impression of red hair and eyes, but he was too pissed to look closely.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he barked

 

The redhead stepped away from the crowd, leaning over to pick Aomine’s glasses up off the ground as he came forward.

 

“Ah, I’m Kagami. The new PE teacher. I started last week.” He held the glasses out.

 

Aomine snatched them up and shoved them back on his nose. “New teacher huh? Good for you, the kids must be learning so much from a sucky instructor with no ball control like you.” The words dripped with sarcasm.

 

Maybe he was being a little harsh, but he’d already been irritated because of Kise and now his nose was throbbing like a son of a bitch and all he wanted to do was go home, grab a beer, and look at a gravure magazine. Was that really too much to ask?

 

A black look came over the new teacher’s face. “Hey, it was an accident. I’m trying to apologize here, bastard.”

 

One of the boys whistled and Kagami glanced around. Apparently he had forgotten their audience. The tips of his ears reddened.

 

“Ah crap, er I mean, everyone please put the balls away and then hit the track. We’re going to spend the last ten minutes running.”

 

Groans and whining followed his announcement, a chorus of “But Kaga-chan’s” blending with the protests.

 

“Hey, quit griping and start running before I decide to make you run for the entire period next time.”

 

More grumbles, but the teens dutifully turned around and went back to the field to gather up the soccer balls.

 

Aomine, whose nose still burned and felt five sizes too big for his face, rolled his eyes at the cliché scene.

 

“Not even a week and they’re calling you ‘Kaga-chan’ already. You must be so proud.”

 

Kagami’s eyes flew back to Aomine’s face and he took another step forward, hands fisting at his sides. “Seriously what’s your problem?”

 

His growling voice irritated Aomine. His red hair and eyes and weird eyebrows irritated Aomine. Actually, everything about him was fucking irritating. Folding his arms, Aomine sneered at the other man, now that they were close absently noticing the new teacher was just about his height and similar in build.

 

“I dunno, maybe getting smacked in the face with a freaking hard soccer ball has something to do with it.”

 

“I said I was sorry, asshole!” Kagami yelled, then looked around quickly to make sure the students hadn’t heard him. Lowering his voice, he continued, “Look, it’s not like I saw you hanging out the window and thought ‘Oh wouldn’t it be fun to nail one of my new co-workers in the face with a ball.’ So stop being a jerk about.”

 

“Right, because that would require actual thinking on your part,” Aomine’s eyes raked over Kagami, “and that’s clearly not your specialty.”

 

Eyes snapping, Kagami bared his teeth. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“Obviously it means I can tell just by looking at you that you’re an idiot, idiot. Only a moron would be kicking balls so close to the school building.”

 

“I wasn’t close to the building,” Kagami ground out. “I was down by the track but I didn’t gauge my strength correctly and kicked the ball too hard.”

 

“Showing off for the kiddies?” Aomine taunted.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Sorry, my ass is too valuable and my dick isn’t interested.”

 

Kagami flushed and then threw his hands up. “God, you are such a prick. I don’t even know you and I already dislike you. Accept my apology or don’t, I really don’t care anymore. Just stay away from the field or the gym when I’m there, the next ball _won’t_ be an accident.”

 

He picked up the offending ball and pivoted on his heel. “Oh, and your nose is bleeding.”

 

With those parting words, he jogged back down to the track.

 

Aomine brushed his fingers under his nose and, sure enough, they came away stained red.

 

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

 

* * *

 

 

“Dai-chan, why do you have cotton stuffed up your nose,” Momoi asked him thirty minutes later when he went into the teacher’s lounge to eat lunch.

 

He glared at her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Stomping over to the fridge, he opened it and went to grab his paper lunch sack. Only it wasn’t where he left it. After five minutes of top-to-bottom searching, he came to the angry realization that his lunch was, in fact, gone.

 

Aomine swore and slammed the door with enough force to rattle the thermoses sitting on top of the fridge.

 

“Unfuckingbelievable.”

 

“Dai-chan, language please,” Momoi admonished.

 

“Shut up, Satsuki! After the shitty day I’ve had, I should be able to curse as much as I want. First I was traumatized by my own student, then I was hit in the face, and now someone has stolen my damn lunch! A little swearing is in order, don’t you think?”

 

Momoi’s eyes widened and she put down the tea she’d been drinking, clapping her hands. “That’s right! I was supposed to tell you. Someone accidentally knocked your lunch off and stepped on it before they noticed it on the floor.”

 

“Well that’s just wonderful. Thanks to some moron who can’t see, I’m going to starve until I get home tonight.”

 

She let her gaze roam over his tall, muscular frame and grinned wryly. “I don’t think you have to worry about starving any time soon. But, anyway, he said you could have his lunch since he ruined yours.” Momoi popped up from the table and went to the refrigerator, rummaging around for a few moments.

 

“He who?” Aomine asked as he watched her.

 

Emerging triumphantly with an oversized, plastic container, she offered it to him with a smile. “The new PE teacher. Even though he looked like he was about to cry, he said he wanted you to eat this because he felt bad about what he’d done.”

 

He’d been in the process of reaching out his hands to take the container, but her revelation made him reel back.

 

“That guy again? Shit! I must be freaking cursed or something.”

 

“What, have you met Kagamin already? I should have known because we have the same taste in men. He’s totally Dai-chan’s type, right?” Momoi sighed blissfully, a dreamy look in her eyes. “He’s so tall and well-built, with that red hair and those wild eyes. I could just eat him up.”

 

“Hell no!” The fervent denial was immediate. Granted, he’d been vaguely aware of Kagami’s height and brawn, but he’d been in pain and angry so he hadn’t paid much attention to the other teacher’s features. If Momoi liked him then Kagami had to be attractive, but Aomine didn’t give a rat’s ass. The guy was a rude jerk (he ignored the fact that he’d been rude first).

 

No way in hell was he eating something Kagami made, and he said as much to Momoi, adding “He’s a bastard who doesn’t know how to apologize properly and I hope he rots in hell.”

 

“But he actually made spaghetti” she opened the container to show him, but he refused to look.

 

“Hmpf, it probably tastes like shit or is poisoned or something. I’m not eating it.” Aomine lifted his chin almost rebelliously and crossed his arms.

 

“Sheesh, why are you being so childish? Did you come on to him and he reject you?” Resealing the container, she walked back to the fridge. “Besides, Kagamin’s a good cook. He’s been subbing in for Araki-sensei the last few days while she’s been out sick. Those brownies you scarfed down yesterday were ones he made while teaching the Home Ec students.”

 

His mouth fell open. “That big, rough guy made those?” Aomine was so shocked his voice jumped an octave.

 

Momoi turned back with a smile, spaghetti still in hand. “Uh huh, and as I recall, Dai-chan ate ten of them before Muk-kun wrestled the plate away from you.”

 

Yesterday morning there had been a giant plate of gooey, chocolaty, melt-in-your mouth, food-of-the-gods brownies in the teacher’s lounge. The smell had drawn them all in like piranhas smelling fresh blood, and after one orgasmic bite Aomine had firmly decided those brownies were better than some of the sex he’d had. Okay, _a lot_ of the sex he’d had. He’d tried to sneak away with the entire plate but Murasakibara, that damned giant of an assistant principal, had fought Aomine tooth and nail for them, only winning when he’d used his height to an unfair advantage by holding the plate up over his head.

 

Kagami being the one who made those mind-blowing pastries didn’t change the fact that he was an loud, rude jerk, but …

 

Two steps and he was snatching the container away from Momoi, pulling it close and cradling it to his chest. “I’m only going to eat this because I’m hungry and don’t want those fifth period brats laughing at me because my stomach is growling.”

 

Momoi bit her lip but didn’t say anything. Really, Aomine was just so easy to read. It was interesting that he was so worked up about Kagami. Having been friends with him for twenty years, she knew Aomine pretty darn well. He was usually so lazy and disinterested. She’d have to watch the situation closely because she had the feeling some sparks were really going to fly soon and she wanted first row seats to the event.

 

Aomine may have been her childhood friend but she saw his flaws. If someone was able to rattle him and knock him down a few pegs, then she was all for it. She’d rather see him pissed and fuming than bored and indifferent with life.

 

Not knowing Momoi was actively wishing for his downfall, Aomine heated the spaghetti up in the microwave, almost drooling from the delicious, spicy aroma that filtered out. Sitting at one of the round tables, he opened the container and took a bite. Rich, tangy flavors exploded inside his mouth

 

For the second time that day he almost cried, not from pain but from sheer, unadulterated pleasure.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you please explain this email to me, Daiki?”

 

Aomine slouched in the leather chair, avoiding the eyes of the man sitting across the big, mahogany desk from him.

 

“I think I made myself pretty clear, Akashi.”

 

Akashi Seijuuro just stared back at Aomine, his heterochromatic eyes unblinking. Aomine could feel that red-gold gaze burning into his skin and he fidgeted. Akashi might have been the principal but in reality he acted more like a lord of old, treating the school as his own personal fiefdom. No one went against his orders, no matter how big or small.

 

“Yes, you were clear,” the other man replied in his honeyed, mellow voice. “But I don’t recall writing that the welcoming party for the new teacher was optional. I believe I actually stated it was mandatory.”

 

He glanced down at the printout in his hand and tapped the middle of the page. “Ah, yes, it’s right here. ‘All faculty members are required to attend the welcoming party for our new PE Teacher, Kagami Taiga.’ All does include you, in case you were perhaps confused as to the meaning.”

 

“I know what all means, dammit!”

 

The outburst didn’t faze Akashi, other than to bring a look of mild disappointment to his face. Aomine felt like a wayward child before a scolding parent. He squirmed again.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling, I just really hate that guy and don’t want to go to a party in his honor.”

 

“Even though you’ve only met Taiga once?”

 

Aomine didn’t bother asking how Akashi knew that. Akashi knew everything that went on the school.

 

“Yeah, well, one time was enough to know he’s the kind of person I can’t get along with.”

 

Akashi crossed his fingers under his chin. “That’s interesting because when I first met him I thought he reminded me a great deal of you.”

 

“What?!” Bolting up in his chair, Aomine slammed his palms down on the desk. “I’m nothing like that jerkface!”

 

He was outraged that Akashi had considered such a thing, much less voiced it out loud to him. In the back of his mind, even he thought it was strange how vehemently he was reacting, but there had just been something about Kagami that had rubbed him the wrong way.

 

“Please don’t take your anger out on my desk, Daiki.” Akashi’s tone was chiding but the sharp gleam in his eyes could have cut through steel.

 

Aomine sat back down.

 

“Now, the party is at eight-thirty at Rakuzan’s,” he named a fairly upscale bar and grill in town. “I expect you there on time or I will put you back on bathroom duty again.”

 

The threat made Aomine flinch. The teachers took turns monitoring the bathrooms during their free periods to make sure the kids weren’t smoking or fighting or doing other delinquent-esque things. It happened to be one of the worst jobs in the entire school, especially when you had to go in there after lunch on Taco Tuesdays. Teenage boys’ gastrointestinal systems were a thing to be feared. The entire bathroom should be quarantined on those days and he always had to spend at least an hour in the shower scrubbing that smell out when he’d been assigned the chore.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go.”

 

“You make it sound like you every really had a choice,” Akashi replied almost too gently.

 

He shivered, because a gentle Akashi was a freaking scary Akashi. It was time to get the hell out of there before he really did get assigned to bathroom duty again.

 

Standing up, he grimaced and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Just don’t expect me to have a good time.”

 

“I expect many things from you, Daiki.” Akashi didn’t elaborate on that mysterious response, turning his attention back to his computer, clearly dismissing Aomine.

 

Not waiting around, Aomine scuttled away. This party was going to be a disaster, he could feel it in his bones. He only hoped Kagami got so drunk he embarrassed himself. An evil smirk twisted Aomine’s lips at the thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami didn’t get drunk, but Aomine did. He’d been right, the party sucked ass.

 

Wakamatsu, the shop teacher, kept trying to start arguments with everyone about how his class needed a bigger budget and did the art class really need all that space when his class had tools and equipment and large projects that could put the bigger classroom to better use.

 

The art teacher, Mibucchi, just ignored him and snuggled up to the Japanese instructor, Hyuuga, who had a wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look and tried to moved closer to the basketball coach, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi continued telling his story to Muraskibara, who was only concerned with eating, but the sidelong looks he was giving Hyuuga proved he saw exactly what was going on and was amused by it.

 

Then there was Kagami’s table. Momoi sat on one side of him, Akashi on the other, both pouring him drinks and demanding his attention. He looked a bit scared of Akashi so there was probably a story there, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with Momoi, who hung on his arm, pressing her impressive boobs against him.

 

If it were anyone else, Aomoine would feel sorry for him, but as it was he laughed out loud at the confused, cornered expression on Kagami’s face. Now that he didn’t have the fog of anger clouding his brain, he could see the other man really _was_ his type, more’s the pity. Those strong masculine features were just the kind he liked looking down on or up at when he fucked. Too bad the man was an idiotic bastard. It would be a cold day in hell before he ever tried to tap that ass.

 

The other teacher heard his laugh, those piercing eyes zeroing in on his location in the corner. Aomine lifted his glass in a mocking salute, earning a fierce glower followed by … wait, _did he just do that?_ Yes, yes he did. That little shit actually stuck his tongue out at Aomine and then promptly turned his back, snubbing the history teacher as he pointedly talked and chuckled with another person at his table, Himuro the English instructor.

 

Annoyed, and not knowing why, Aomine slammed back his drink and poured another, chugging it down just as quickly. Next to him, Nebuya, the muscle-bound wrestling coach whose little brains he possessed were in his biceps, burped long and loud, earning a disgusted look from Aida Riko, the flat-chested school nutritionist. Like Momoi, she herself couldn’t cook worth a damn but when it came to creating menus that helped the kids stay healthy and strong, she knew what she was doing. Most of the sports teams came to her for advice on a regular basis.

 

There were other teachers there, too, but Aomine was too tired, aggravated and, slowly but surely, too drunk to care.

 

The rest of the night passed in a drunken haze, and the next thing he knew he was peering blearily up at an unfamiliar ceiling, a skull-splitting headache making his stomach churn with nausea. A nearby window had the shades up, letting piercing sunshine into the room, ratcheting his headache up a notch.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he rolled over to avoid the deadly rays and his arm smacked into warm, hard flesh. Suddenly uneasy, he blinked his eyes open again. A smooth, broad back filled his vision. A man’s back. A toned, muscular man’s back. Did he get lucky last night? He took stock of his body and, sure enough, his ass burned like crazy and there was a familiar ache in his groin that told him not only had he cum, he’d done it more than once.

 

 _Shit!_ Who was it and where did he pick the guy up? Aomine tried to remember but there was nothing after he’d downed that tenth glass of beer, and the effort of thinking itself brought the nausea from his stomach, right up to the base of his throat. He glanced frantically around, searching for the bathroom. There it was, off to the right. Throwing the sheet off him, he scrambled up from the bed and made a mad dash for it, holding his hand over his mouth as he ran, hastily grabbing his glasses from a nearby table.

 

Ten minutes later, he rinsed his mouth out and walked on jelly-like legs back out of the bathroom. His night’s bed partner hadn’t stirred a muscle, even with all of his gagging and groaning and praying for it to just stop already before he saw his shoes come out of his mouth.

 

Sometime in the night, the man had kicked the covers off of him and turned onto his stomach, face buried in a pillow. That he could breathe in such a position was a mystery.

 

Now that the first wave of nausea had passed, Aomine was able to properly look at the man he’d had sex with, and it must have been some hot, steamy, wild sex judging by the lovebites and scratches he’d seen on his body in the bathroom. The guy was tall and toned, his calf muscles clearly defined and a nicely-shaped ass that looked so hard, so firm, Aomine would bet he could bounce a coin off of it. The wide back he’d already seen, but when he got to the man’s head, his eyes turned to saucers and he almost fell to the floor, catching the doorjamb at the last second and slumping against it instead.

 

“Oh my god!” The horrified scream rent the morning air, finally pulling the bed’s occupant from sleep.

 

“Wha?” he turned over, rubbing his eyes sleepily and exposing his front to Aomine’s petrified gaze.

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Aomine repeated as his eyes fell on the other man’s dick, hard and stiff with morning wood. The thing was enormous, a monster of a cock springing up from dark, red curls. That thing had been inside him? No wonder his ass was on fire!

 

No wait, that wasn’t the point. The person in that bed, the man he’d obviously enthusiastically boned, because there were hickeys and marks all over that big body, too, was none other than that bastard of a PE teacher, Kagami. Someone he’d hated almost on sight and now Aomine had fucked him. Or rather been fucked _by_ him.

 

A second wave of nausea slammed into him and he stumbled back into the bathroom, falling on his knees before the porcelain throne, hoping maybe he would wake up and find this whole thing a nightmare.

 

Moments later, a cool cloth touched his forehead, making him glance up where he met Kagami’s concerned and hesitant gaze. With a groan, he dropped his head down against the side of the toilet. It wasn’t a dream after all, which meant that he was well and truly fucked. In more ways than one.

 

_TBC_

* * *

 

Chapter extra

 

_What happened that night…_

 

“Hey, Momoi, Aomine-kun is passed out in his udon over here,” Aida called out. She’d stood up to slip on her jacket and noticed the history teacher drooling on the table.

 

“Seriously, that Dai-chan, he doesn’t know when to quit,” Momoi huffed, pulling away from Kagami to glare at Aomine’s stupid, sleeping face. “Well, someone else is going to have to take him home. I’m not lugging his dead-weight halfway across town.”

 

“Why doesn’t Taiga take him home?” Akashi interjected, causing Kagami’s head to jerk so fast toward the principal that he damn near got whiplash.

 

“What? Why me? I’m pretty sure he can’t stand me and I have to say the feeling is completely mutual.”

 

Akashi stood, smoothing the crisp lines of his dark suit. “I noticed when I looked at your resume, Taiga, but you and Daiki actually live on the same street. Such a happy coincidence, isn’t it?”

 

Gah, there was nothing happy about it at all! Kagami might be hotheaded but he didn’t go around hating and ripping on people for no reason like that Aomine asshole. Okay, yeah he’d hit the guy in the face, but he’d apologized hadn’t he? It wasn’t his fault the jerk wouldn’t accept it. Now the principal wanted him to actually help the guy who had tried to tear him a new one? No freaking way.

 

Opening his mouth to refuse, he looked into Akashi’s eerie gaze and froze. Though a pleasant smile curved his lips, his eyes were dual-colored pools of danger, promising exquisite pain to all who opposed him. Kagami remembered how, during his interview for the position, the shorter man had lunged at him with a knife just to see if he, in the other man’s words, “had the agility to be a PE teacher at Teiko.” If he hadn’t dodged when he did, Kagami just might be missing an eye right now. He’d actually wanted to run as far away as he could, but when Akashi had told him he was hired, he’d been too scared to turn the job down.

 

“You’ll take Daiki home, won’t you, Taiga?” Akashi asked sweetly.

 

Kagami could only nod, again too intimidated by this man who was at least six inches shorter than him.

 

“Splendid. I will leave him up to you then. I do hope you enjoyed your welcoming party. Satsuki, get your coat. I will call a cab for you.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Akasi turned away, paying their bill and escorting Momoi out of the bar.

 

Hoping for assistance from his other co-workers, Kagami glanced at the rest of the group, a look of desperate appeal on his face. They deliberately ignored him, shrugging into their own coats and scurrying out the door without even a backward glance. The bastards. Kagami wanted to quit Teiko more than ever.

 

With a disgusted sigh, he walked over to where Aomine slept, blissfully unaware of the situation.

 

“Hey, get up.”

 

No response.

 

Kagami kicked him in the leg. “Oi, I said get your ass up.”

 

Aomine moaned and flailed out his arms, hands coming to rest on Kagami’s ass.

 

He smiled and smacked his lips a few times. “Mmm, nice butt.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he knocked the other teacher’s hands away, furtively peeking around to ensure no one had seen. “I should hold you down and fart on your head for that.”

 

“Ooo, a kinky one.” Aomine’s slurred, husky voice replied.

 

His eyes were still closed, and another snore vibrated through his nose, proving he was still drunk as a skunk and talking out of his ass.

 

Feeling used and abused, Kagami reached down and hoisted Aomine to his feet. They were almost the same height and Aomine was built like a fucking brick wall, forcing a grunt from Kagami’s lips.

 

“If I get a hernia from lifting your drunk ass I’m gonna make you pay the doctor’s bill,” he wheezed, shifting Aomine’s weight to one side as he steadied himself.

 

Somehow, he managed to make it out of the bar and into a cab without incident.

 

“Hey, what’s your address?” He tapped Aomine on the face a few times, okay he slapped the inebriated jerk but why quibble over the small stuff.

 

Aomine fell against him, sticking his nose in Kagami’s neck and dropping a fumbling hand into his lap.

 

“101 Ride My Weiner Lane, apartment 69,” the idiot, besotted man answered, giggling drunkenly at his own joke.

 

The cabbie looked at them in his rearview mirror, eyebrows lifted halfway up his bald head.

 

“Uh, my friend always gets like this when he’s drunk,” Kagami offered weakly, crying a little inside and wondering why this was his life.

 

He tried to ask a couple more times for Aomine’s address, but all he got in reply were snores and the occasional garbled insult. Seeing no choice, he rattled off his own address.

 

They almost fell down the stairs twice on the way up to his apartment, and when he tried to take the other man’s shoes off, Aomine slid to the floor and refused to budge. Kagami literally had to drag him into the bedroom.

 

“I hope you got rug burns on your ass,” he grumbled, throwing Aomine on the bed.

 

Rotating his shoulder a few times to get the kinks out because damn Aomine really was a heavy bastard, he debated whether or not to undress the drunk but said screw it instead. Aomine wasn’t his guest, who cared if he was uncomfortable. His only concession to remaining a nice guy was taking the man's glasses off and putting them on the beside table.

 

Kagami walked over to his dresser, snagged a pair of shorts, and went into the bathroom. Thirty minutes and a hot shower later, he padded back into his bedroom and abruptly came to a halt.

 

Sometime while he was showering, Aomine had undressed. Or tried to. He’d gotten his shirt off but his blue and white striped tie still hung drunkenly around his neck. His pants and boxers had come off and were tangled around an ankle as he cuddled in a fetal position with one of Kagami’s plump, white pillows. With his mouth shut, he was actually a beautiful man but that personality of his wasn’t something that could be easily overlooked.

 

Much aggrieved, Kagami sat down and shoved Aomine to the other side.

 

“Move over and quit hogging my bed, asshole,” he beat his own pillow into submission and laid his head on it. “Oh, and if your naked dick comes anywhere near me, I’m going to make little octopi out of it.”

 

A loud, buzzing snore was his only answer. Exhaling deeply, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Surprisingly he had no trouble sleeping.

 

Turns out, though, it was his own dick he should have been worried about.

 

In the middle of the night he slowly slipped back into consciousness, feeling hot and breathless, his skin unbearably tight and his cock painfully aroused.

 

“What the hell?” he mumbled drowsily, confused.

 

As a healthy young guy, he’d woken up hard and horny before, it kind of came with the guy territory, but this feeling of being enveloped by a snug, wet warmth was new.

 

His hand moved down and encountered a headful of soft, silky hair. That woke him right up.

 

Eyes flying open, he glanced over to where Aomine should have been sleeping, but that side of the bed was empty. With a sense of dread, he turned his gaze toward his waist. Sure enough, Aomine’s head was buried between his legs, mouth sucking and slurping his cock like it was made of candy and Aomine had one hell of a sweet tooth.

 

“What are you doing?” he shouted, and then couldn’t hold back a moan as a wickedly talented tongue stroked along the glans, lapping at the underside and tracing the thick vein that ran down the side.

 

A husky, sensual chuckle ghosted over his erection and he shivered. “I’m jus’ doin’ what we came here to do.” Aomine’s voice was slurred, the booze obviously still in his system. “Isnt’ it what everyone does at a love hotel? Make love?”

 

“We aren’t in a love hotel, idiot!” Kagami pushed at Aomine’s shoulders, but the other man had a vice like grip on the base of his cock and he was afraid if he exerted too much force he’d be singing soprano for the rest of his life.

 

“Even better,” Aomine purred, jogging Kagami’s arousal a few times with his fist. “We can do it as much as we want without an’one forcing us to leave. I can fuck you with my mouth, suck you like you’ve never been sucked, and not have to worry about hurrying for checkout.”

 

Kagami couldn’t formulate a response because Aomine’s mouth was back. He inhaled sharply.

 

“We can’t _oh god what are you doing?_ ” Aomine tongued his slit and reached down to cradle his balls. “Stop, you seriously need to sto- _oooh_.”

 

The hand on his cock twisted, pumping up as Aomine’s steamy mouth rotated down.

 

This was wrong, he knew it. Aomine hated him and was obviously mistaking him for someone else. The thought irritated him more than it should have.

 

Fisting his hands in the other teacher’s hair, he tugged none too gently.

 

“That’s enough. We’re both going to regret this if you don’t stop.”

 

Aomine let Kagami pull him away, but only to straddle him instead.

 

“The only thing I will regret is not having this big, hard thing inside me,” he ran a nail up Kagami’s length. “I fingered myself the whole time I was blowing you because I wanted it so bad.”

 

 _Oh God!_ The visual of Aomine fucking himself on his own fingers crashed into Kagami like a freight train and his balls tightened painfully. The man might be an ass when sober, but he was an attractive, sexy ass and Kagami couldn’t help being unbelievably turned on by the image.

 

He tried one desperate time to end it. Placing his hands on Aomine’s hips, he rolled, flipping their positions and scrambling back, feeling singed everywhere their skin touched. Unfortunately for him, Aomine was just as agile. Even drunk, he managed to tackle Kagami back on the bed. They were evenly matched but he was trying hard not to hurt the other while Aomine, in his drunken state, used all of his strength to pin Kagami down.

 

And then it was too late. Aomine grasped his cock, reared up and rammed down, almost screaming as he swallowed up Kagami’s shaft.

 

His ass was hot and snug, almost painfully tight, and Kagami’s head fell back, overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

Aomine didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath. Lifting up, he slammed back down, wild with lust and excitement. Moonlight filtered through the window, highlighting his body as it moved, showcasing those clenching muscles and that much-too handsome face.

 

“Shit, you better remember this in the morning you asshole,” Kagami panted, fists wrenching the sheets, thrusting up as Aomine ground down against him.

 

“I’ll never forget your cock,” Aomine cried out, rocking faster. “It’s so big it feels like you’re fucking my throat.”

 

Rising up on his heels, Aomine curled his hands around Kagami’s hips and began to fuck him in earnest, ass smacking hard against his thighs, moving so hard and fast the headboard pounded against the wall. He’d probably be hearing from his neighbors about this, but with all of his brain centered in his dick at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Heat began to build and he knew there was nothing he could do stop from coming. Releasing the sheets, he slipped a hand between them and palmed Aomine’s cock, earning a sharp, keening moan in response.

 

“Yes, hell yes, touch me,” that wrecked, raspy voice gasped. “It feels so fucking good, you who are you …”

 

He trailed off, eyebrows wrinkling for a moment as his passion and alcohol drunk brain tried to put together the name of the man he was riding into the mattress.

 

“Kagami. My name is Kagami, you dumbass,” Kagami hissed, the hard kick of orgasm burning low in his belly. “Don’t forget it again.”

 

He corkscrewed his hand and Aomine impaled himself one last time on Kagami’s cock, groaning as his release spurted all over Kagami’s fingers. The muscles contracting around him tipped Kagami over the edge and he came, too, climaxing so hard he swore he saw stars.

 

If he thought that would satisfy Aomine, however, he was wrong. Over and over throughout the night, the other man attacked him, biting and sucking and scratching, fucking him with a wild abandon so at odds with the sneering, glasses-wearing bastard who had first insulted him. At some point, Kagami stopped caring about the consequences and gave in to the dark, erotic pleasure and when Aomine finally, finally passed out again, he followed almost immediately, so wrung out he didn’t even dream.

 

 


	2. Regretting doesn't help anything but a bit of violence might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hah! Are your eyes bad?” The corner of his lip twisted up in a sneer and he yanked his glasses off, holding them out to the other man. “Here, you obviously need these if you are seeing things that aren’t there.”
> 
> To his shock, Kagami took them, and the electric jolt that sparked as their fingers brushed had Aomine yanking his hand back.
> 
> Kagami put the glasses on, using both hands to balance them on his nose.
> 
> “Dude, your eyes totally suck.” He spun his head back and forth squinting his eyes, eventually bringing his gaze back to Aomine’s face. “But nope, that look is still there. It’s so obscene I feel like blushing.”

The following Monday Aomine avoided the other teachers like the plague, especially Momoi and Kagami. Momoi because she could always see right through him and Kagami for the obvious reasons. Bits and pieces, actually vivid technicolor flashes, of that night had started come back to him and it was all he could do not to have a complete meltdown. He liked a good fuck as much as the next guy, but to be so wanton, so desperate, so out of his mind with lust was new. New and very much embarrassing.

 

The morning following his drunken sexfest had been a cringe-worthy affair, too. After he’d finished anointing Kagami’s toilet with his intestines, Aomine had put on his clothes with record-breaking speed and hauled ass out of that room that still had the musk of sex lingering on the air, along with the ripe scent of vomit de Aomine.

 

Kagami had tried to talk to him, tried to stop him from leaving, but Aomine couldn’t even look at the man’s face much less carry on a conversation.

 

The entire weekend, aside from his brief trip to the school to give Kise the make-up test, had been spent with Aomine holed up in his apartment, wrapped head to toe in his blanket, contemplating a change of career. He’d heard barnacle scrubbers had a nice pension plan.

 

He couldn’t even fall back on the excuse that Kagami had taken advantage of his drunken ass. The parts he remembered clearly showed him as the aggressor and that Kagami had tried more than once to stop him. Aomine was beyond mortified.

 

Now, as he sat through his second period class, staring blankly at the porn he had hidden behind his book, he tried frantically to think of a way out of this situation he’d gotten himself into. Sadly, not a damn thing came to mind.

 

“Sir!” An angry, annoyed voice jerked him out of his self-pity. He looked up, meeting the disgusted gaze of Midorima Shintarou. By the expression on his face, it was apparent he had tried more than once to get Aomine’s attention.

 

“What is it, Mr. Student Council?” For some reason, the kid always bugged him with those eyes that seemed to show disinterest and disapproval at the same time, like he was the teacher and Aomine the student.

 

Midorima pushed up his glasses, harrumphing at the way Aomine addressed him. “We can see your porn,” he pointed to where the skin mag had slipped down, revealing a long, silky leg and the hint of a curvaceous butt. “Could you please refrain from reading that repugnant trash in class? It's disruptive.”

 

Behind him, Takao Kazunari broke into laughter. “Pfft, Shin-chan is telling off the teacher.”

 

“Shut up, Takao,” Midorima snapped without turning around.

 

“Both of you can it!” Aomine glared at them, but surreptitiously tucked the porn back into his desk. Damn observant kids. They should put that much effort into their studies, though he honestly couldn’t say anything about Midorima. The little prig was the only one in his class to constantly get full marks on his tests.

 

Oh well, he hadn’t really been looking at the magazine anyway. His thoughts weren’t of a beautiful girl with jiggly boobs but a buff guy with shaggy red hair and how what was probably the best sex of his life had happened with a man he didn’t really know and had insulted at first sight. His mind wasn't a happy place at the moment.

 

The rest of the morning, Aomine hid out in his class, not leaving for coffee or a snack or anything lest he risk running into someone he did not want to see. Even when lunch came around, he ate at his desk, having brought a bag of chips and a package of Hello Panda chocolate biscuits to tide him over until he got home. There was a steak in his future, a big, rare, juicy tasty steak with potatoes and a salad and pudding. He deserved some pudding, dammit. 

 

Stomach growling at the thought of dinner, he huddled down in his sweater and started to eat. It was a little cool in the room with the window up, but when that punk Haizaki had attempted to burn off all of their nose hairs with chemical warfare from his ass, Aomine had no choice but to open the window or die a slow, painful death with the scent of beans and sulphur seeing him off to the other side.

 

When the last of the chips were gone, Aomine leaned back in his chair and opened the chocolate biscuits, but he was interrupted before he could eat a single one. Like a hound dog that had just sniffed out its prey, Murasakibara suddenly appeared in his doorway, startling the shit out of him.

 

“Mmm, Mine-chin, those look tasty, can I have some?”

 

Aomine jumped, sending a few of the sweets flying into the air, and nearly fell out of his seat. “Jesus, Murasakibara, don’t do that.”

 

Murasakibara stepped into the room, ducking under the top of the door frame because he was a freaking colossus. His eyes remained fixated on the snacks.

 

“So, can I have some? Hello Panda is my favorite.”

 

“I thought Nerunerunerune was your favorite.”

 

“It is.”

 

“You can’t have two favorites, dumbass.”

 

Tilting his head, Murasakibara blinked slowly at him. “Why?”

 

“Because …” Aomine trailed off with a frown, unable to actually explain when he didn’t know why either. “Nevermind. Anyway, no you can’t have some. This is my lunch. Go find some other sucker to feed you.”

 

That other man pouted, and the expression made him look like a kid. A big, seven foot tall kid.

 

“But I want Mine-chin’s.”

 

“Yeah, well want in one hand and shit in the other and see which one gets fuller the fastest.”

 

Muraskibara’s face screwed up. “That’s disgusting. Why would I want to do that in my hand?”

 

Groaning, Aomine rolled his eyes. How the hell had this guy been made the vice principal of a prestigious school like theirs? He was totally naive. Scary sometimes, but still naive.

 

Whatever, Aomine deliberately popped one of the biscuits in his mouth, chewing loudly while Muraskibara looked at him with sad, violet eyes. The twinge Aomine felt wasn’t guilt, he assured himself. It was heartburn from his cholesterol laden lunch. Yeah, that was it, heartburn.

 

“Hey, that stuff will kill you,” a new voice interjected, a voice Aomine did  _not_  want to hear, and he almost choked on the biscuit he had been in the process of swallowing. Fate getting back to him for taunting Murasakibara he thought distantly.

 

Coughing hard, he looked over toward the window. Sure enough, there was Kagami, leaning over the window sill. One look at his face was all it took for Aomine to break out into a sweat, memories assaulting him once more. Kagami wore a neutral expression but his eyes were glittering, anger and some other undefined emotion in their depths.

 

It pissed Aomine off. What did the bastard have to be angry about? By the amount of cum Aomine had cleaned out of his ass in his shower, Kagami had one hell of a nice time fucking him.

 

“If Mine-chin won’t give me snacks, I guess I’ll go find Aka-chin. Maybe he still has those hard candies from last time,” Murasakibara mumbled, drawing Aomine’s attention away from his redheaded trespasser.

 

Shit! He didn’t want to be left alone with Kagami.

 

“Wait!” Aomine jumped up from his chair and held the box of biscuits out. “I changed my mind. I’ll share with you.”

 

For a moment he thought he was safe, but Murasakibara flicked a glance between his face and Kagami’s.

 

“No, I don’t want them anymore. Kaga-chin’s eyes are scary and it will make the food taste bad. I’m just going to find Aka-chin.”

 

Turning around, he left without another word.

 

“Bastard,” Aomine hissed under his breath, studiously avoiding the window and the large pest blocking it.

 

“You might as well look at me,” Kagami called out. “My free period is after lunch so I can stay here for the whole next hour.”

 

Shoulders tense, Aomine forcefully slammed the box of biscuits on his desk and pivoted.

 

Their gazes clashed and he was back in that room, on that bed, bucking and writhing, fucking himself on Kagami’s cock, crying and screaming his pleasure to the ceiling as he threw his head back and climaxed.

 

The images aroused some definite interest below his belt and he shifted, leaning against the desk and folding his body slightly to hide the growing bulge. The red track suit Kagami wore, clinging to his muscles and showing off his wide shoulders and chest, didn’t help.

 

“So, what do you want?” Crossing his arms, Aomine plastered on his fiercest glower, inwardly yelling at his body to calm the fuck down.

 

“I think you know.” Kagami replied tightly, emotion bleeding into his voice now.

 

“Then forget it, there’s nothing to talk about.” Aomine picked a piece of imaginary lint off his blue sweater, striving to appear unaffected though his insides were churning. “It was an accident.”

 

“An accident?” Kagami’s voice registered both displeasure and disbelief at Aomine’s response. “You just accidentally slipped and fell on my dick?”

 

“Shut up!” Aomine flushed, glancing over at the door to make sure no one had heard. “Your voice is too loud, idiot.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to shout if you walked over here.”

 

Biting the inside of his jaw, Aomine uncurled from his desk and walked to the window. The only good thing about it was the outside ground was a bit lower than the floor of his class so he ended up looking down on Kagami, though not by much since they were practically the same height.

 

Kagami leaned against the window frame. “That’s better.”

 

“Why do you want to talk about this? It was a mistake, one that won’t ever be repeated. I’ve already forgotten it and you should too.”

 

He didn’t care for the challenging gleam that abruptly appeared in Kagami’s eyes.“I don’t think you have forgotten it.”

 

“Uh huh,” Aomine tried to sound bored, even scratching his nose with his pinky for good measure, “and why do you say that?”

 

“Because of your eyes. I’ve had lovers who never looked at me the way you are right now.”

 

Aomine stopped mid scratch, said eyes widening. No way the idiot of a PE teacher had picked up on his involuntary attraction. He couldn’t accept it, wouldn't accept it.

 

“Hah! Are your eyes bad?” The corner of his lip twisted up in a sneer and he yanked his glasses off, holding them out to the other man. “Here, you obviously need these if you are seeing things that aren’t there.”

 

To his shock, Kagami took them, and the electric jolt that sparked as their fingers brushed had Aomine yanking his hand back.

 

Kagami put the glasses on, using both hands to balance them on his nose.

 

“Dude, your eyes totally suck.” He spun his head back and forth squinting his eyes, eventually bringing his gaze back to Aomine’s face. “But nope, that look is still there. It’s so obscene I feel like blushing.”

 

He didn’t look like he wanted to blush. In fact, the smirk he wore said he was messing with Aomine and enjoying it. For his part, Aomine was trying to hold onto his anger, despite how cute, yes cute dammit, Kagami looked in his glasses. Even his blurred vision could see how much the glasses suited the redhead.

 

“Give me those back, dumbass,” he growled, snatching them away and slamming them back on his face.

 

Straightening, Kagami put both of his hands on the window sill and leaned forward. “You’re attracted to me but you won’t admit it, why?”

 

“Ego much?” Aomine countered caustically.

 

“I have the scratch marks on my back to prove it, wanna see?” Kagami grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it as he started to turn around.

 

Frustrated, mortified, and downright fuming, Aomine put his palms on the other man’s shoulders and shoved. Hard. Thrown off balance, Kagami stumbled backward and promptly fell on his butt.

 

“Stay away from me, don’t talk to me, don’t even breathe the same air as me, or next time you're the one that’s going to get a soccer ball in the face.” Chest heaving, Aomine was nearly hanging out of the window as he yelled at the redheaded pain in his ass.

 

“Bastard,” Kagami glowered back, slowly picking himself up off the ground. “I apologized for that already.”

 

“If apologies were enough we wouldn’t have wars.”

 

“You may be pretty but you are one giant dick, has anyone ever told you that?”

 

Aomine flinched at the backhanded compliment. “It’s not just your eyes, your brain is messed up, too.”

 

“It must be if I was actually, for a moment, concerned about you after Friday night. Was that something you normally do then, get wasted and fuck complete strangers? I hope you didn’t give me a disease.”

 

His tone was a little mean. Aomine wanted to put him on his ass again.

 

“I don’t have a disease, fucktard! I never have unprotected sex.”

 

“Except with me.” A red eyebrow lifted arrogantly, daring Aomine to deny it.

 

He couldn’t deny, so he went on the offensive. “I’m the one who probably has to worry about getting a disease. You look like the kind of guy who isn’t discriminate about where he sticks his dick.”

 

“You might be right, I stuck it in you didn’t I?” Somehow Kagami had moved back toward the building without either of them realizing it and Aomine’s precarious position dangling out the window put their faces a little less than a foot apart. “And I don’t have unprotected sex either, douchebag.”

 

“Except with me.” Aomine was the one smirking now, not understanding the energy zinging along his veins, only knowing the strange sensation increased the more they argued.

 

“Because I woke up with you already eating my cock. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

 

“And I wouldn’t have done it unless I was drunk.”

 

Kagami angled further into Aomine’s space. They were close enough now that Aomine could reach out and pluck a hair from one of Kagami’s funky split eyebrows. So he did. Almost immediately, the other man’s hand came up, slapping over his eye.

 

“Asshole. That freaking hurt. What the hell was that for?”

 

“It was annoying me.”

 

“Well your face is annoying.”

 

“I thought you said my face was pretty.”

 

“It’s annoyingly pretty.”

 

“What the hell does that even mean?”

 

“I don’t know!” Kagami was practically shouting, so close now his warm breath drifted over Aomine’s face. And it smelled like apples. The bastard.

 

Aomine’s eyes unwillingly fell to Kagami’s lips. All it would take was one little inch and their mouths would touch. He glanced back up and saw the same knowledge in Kagami’s eyes. They stood there, suspended in the moment, neither moving for fear of tipping the balance.

 

And then the moment was broken, but not by them.

 

“Uh, Aominecchi, am I interrupting something?”

 

Aomine’s head swung around, relieved and not in the least bit disappointed to see Kise standing there. If a tiny voice inside said he was lying about the disappointment, well that voice could go screw itself.

 

“No, we were just…” Struggling to come up with a believable excuse, he glanced back toward the window, only to find that Kagami had disappeared.

 

Swearing under his breath, he straightened, adjusting his tie for no reason other than he needed something to do with his hands. Before he walked away, however, he made sure to shut the window. As an afterthought, he locked it, too.

 

Feet dragging, he went to his desk and slumped down into his chair.

 

Kise came all the way in, a knowing smile on his face. “So, you and the PE teacher huh? He  _is_  kind of cute, in a big, giant kitty sort of way. But not as cute as Kurokocchi, of course.”

 

What Aomine wanted to do was drop his face in his hands and scream or curse or cry, yeah crying sounded good. What he did, however, was fix Kise with a black, warning look.

 

“Not one word of this, Kise. Not to anyone. I don’t even want you to bring it up to me again.”

 

Golden eyes narrowed, a shrewd gleam appearing in them. “What will you give me if I do?”

 

Wondering how he had got into the position of being blackmailed by his own student, Aomine sighed and said, “You wanted pictures of Tetsu as a kid, didn’t you?”

 

As expected, Kise immediately jumped at the fruit Aomine had dangled in front of him.

 

Grinning like he had just won the lottery, he stuck out his hand.“Deal. My lips are sealed.”

 

“I’m not shaking your hand. Who knows where it’s been.”

 

“Well, now that you mention it, during gym Kurokocchi was all flushed and sweaty and I couldn’t resist--”

 

“Dear god, can you please stop with that shit, Kise?” Aomine gave into his previous urge and covered his face with his hands.

 

“You shouldn’t curse, you know. You’re a teacher.”

 

“And you shouldn’t be a pervert, but you don’t see me complaining.”

 

Kise giggled. “You complain all the time. Now I have a question--”

 

“I swear if you ask me one more sex question you are going to repeat a grade.”

 

“--about the assignment you gave today. Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter, Aominecchi.”

 

That barnacle scrubbing job was looking better and better every minute, Aomine thought darkly, lifting his head so he could listen to Kise since it was actually a real question this time. Even though he didn't feel like it right at that moment, he  _was_  a teacher.

 

Later he would think about that moment with Kagami and what it meant, way later, like next week maybe. After he had time to convince himself that there had been no moment at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented on and kudos'd this fic. I am so happy you all are enjoying it. It even got fanart so I hope you stop by bayou's blog to tell her how awesome she is. So we get our first glimpse of Midorima and Takao. Rest assured they will be back soon!
> 
> Now with fanart by the lovely [Bayou](http://bayoukun.tumblr.com/post/74249858109/pe-teacher-kagami-and-history-teacher-aomine-based)


	3. Joining the chocolate conspiracy might not be all bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond stood there, clutching the chocolates and practically moaning Kuroko’s name. Other girls and boys drifted by, swooning over each other and carrying more brightly-colored boxes. By then, Aomine had had enough. The pink aura permeating the school was making him sick. Picking his nose, he reached out and wiped it on Kise’s bag.
> 
> Kise gasped, face falling dramatically. “Why’d you do that for, Aominecchi?!”
> 
> “Because you were pissing me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. As most of you know I have health issues & I got sick sometime around the end of Jan beginning of Feb.That's why you get a Valentine's chapter 2 weeks late.

The first sign that something was amiss hit Aomine as soon as he stepped into the school. The girls were giggling more than usual, clumped in packs and throwing around coy, furtive glances. On the other hand, the boys were either preening, nervous or looked so depressed Aomine had to wonder if someone had collectively run over all of their dogs.

“What the hell,” he growled, squeezing through the packs of hormone-laden students.

Something hard hit him in the back of the head. “Here, Dai-chan.”

Cursing softly, Aomine twisted around. Momoi stood there holding a small box wrapped in red paper. At least he hoped the paper was actually red and not stained with his blood from that blow she gave him.

“Dammit, Satsuki," he rubbed the bump slowly forming under his hair, “what was that for?”

“Well, I called your name like a hundred times and you didn’t answer. This is your chocolate.” She dangled the box in front of him.

“Why are you giving me chocolate?”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Dai-chan, do you pay attention to anything? Today is Valentine’s.”

Ah, that explained the students’ excited behavior.

He eyed the package in Momoi’s hand warily. “Did you make that yourself?” He had no intention of allowing himself to be poisoned.

Her face flushed, either from anger or embarrassment, maybe both, and she shoved the box into his chest.

“Stupid, Dai-chan! I went out of my way to get that for you since I figured no one else would get your grumpy butt some. See if I ever do that again.”

Flipping her long hair back, she moved past him and flounced away.

Sighing, Aomine put the box in his coat pocket. Today was going to be awesome. Not. With everyone hung up on this Valentine's shit, he would be lucky if he got those brats to listen to a damn thing in class.

Head down, he resumed his trek toward the teacher’s lounge. He didn’t get far. A large, gaily-wrapped, heart-shaped box suddenly filled his vision. The damn thing was so big it should have “wide load” taped across it because it was definitely blocking traffic in the hall.

Aomine could see just the very top of the bearer's head and that exotic hair color instantly gave the person away.

“Is that you, Midorima?”

A few seconds of silence followed before the box lowered enough to reveal Midorima’s face.

“I can’t believe even the student council president has fallen victim to the chocolate conspiracy,” Aomine continued disgustedly.

“Don’t be absurd,” Midorima harrumphed and if his hands were free he would surely be pushing his glasses up right about then. “This is my lucky item for today.”

“A big ass box of chocolate?” One of Aomine’s dark eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

“Yes, and please do not swear in front of your students, sir. It’s unbecoming.”

Aomine had to swallow down another, more colorful curse. Midorima really did get on his nerves with that stiff, sanctimonious attitude. His eyes roamed over the giant candy box and suddenly an evil smirk stretched across his face.

“So, it’s your lucky item, huh?”

Midorima nodded, which only made Aomine’s smile deepen.

“Hmm, then I wonder why the tag right there states  _From Takao_?”

Okay, there was probably something wrong with a grown ass man deriving pleasure from bullying a teenager, but Aomine didn’t care. He had to get his amusements where he could. Midorima’s cheeks turned red and his mouth opened and closed a few times, like a fish out water trying to catch its breath. Apparently Kise had either been wrong before or this was a recent development because it seemed Midorima’s mothball cologne was a thing of the past.

It was made even clearer when Takao appeared out of nowhere, smiling and shouting, “Shin-chan” at the top of his lungs.

Even the tips of Midorima’s ears turned scarlet. “Shut up, Takao! You don’t have to scream down the hall.” He sounded harsh but the expression on his face softened.

“But you disappeared so fast,” Takao whined a little, snuggling up to Midorima, placing a hand on the taller man’s arm. “You are so mean! Why did you leave after I gave you that chocolate?”

The bandaged fingers of Midorima’s left hand tightened around the chocolate. Aomine had never found out why the kid wrapped his hand, just chalking it up to one more of Midorima’s weird idiosyncrasies. Like his obsession with fate and lucky items, or that bizarre way he had of ending his sentences with “nanodayo.”  

“… and because I didn’t want it to get crushed.” Aomine’s mind stopped wandering just as Midorima finished speaking.

Takao’s face lit right up, indicating whatever Midorima said to him had made him happy. “Shin-chan!” He threw himself at Midorima.

Wanting to gag, and certainly not the least bit envious of his own students, Aomine skirted the oversized box and left the pair wallowing in their own lovesickness.

He almost made it to his destination when Kise’s shining, ecstatic face popped up before him.

“Hey, Aominecchi, guess what? Guess what?” He practically vibrated with smug happiness.

In no mood for Kise’s antics, Aomine replied, “Your balls finally dropped?”

“What?” Kise’ forehead wrinkled but he must not have gotten the insult because it almost immediately smoothed right out. “No, Kurokocchi gave me  _chocolate_.” 

A plain, brown paper bag hung from his fingers and he opened it to reveal a handful of cheap, convenience store chocolate. A blissful smile turned his already handsome face stunning, and all the girls milling around them either screamed, sighed or fainted.  

Kise hugged the bag to his chest, a dreamy look in his eyes. “Ahhhh, Kurokocchi’s chocolate. Proof of his love. I’m never eating them.”

Since Aomine was sure at least one of the chocolates was past its expiration date based on the stamp he’d seen on it, he wouldn’t eat them either. Kise seemed to have some kind of idealized image of Kuroko when in reality Aomine’s old childhood neighbor was anything but the kind, sweet innocent boy Kise believed him to be. Love really  _was_  blind.

“It’s proof of something alright,” he agreed sarcastically, but Kise was too over the moon to catch it.

The blond stood there, clutching the chocolates and practically moaning Kuroko’s name. Other girls and boys drifted by, swooning over each other and carrying more brightly-colored boxes. By then, Aomine had had enough. The pink aura permeating the school was making him sick. Picking his nose, he reached out and wiped it on Kise’s bag.

Kise gasped, face falling dramatically. “Why’d you do that for, Aominecchi?!”

“Because you were pissing me off.”

“That’s not very nice, Aomine-kun,” a third voice entered their conversation. Aomine jumped comically, just then noticing Kuroko standing beside Kise.

“Shit,” he swore quietly, glancing around to make sure no one had seen him, “how long have you been there, Tetsu?”

Kuroko’s unblinking blue eyes stared up at him. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

Irritated, Aomine took off his glasses and used the edge of his coat to wipe them, giving his heart time to return to its normal place in his chest. “Don’t you ever get tired of doing that?” he finally asked as he put his glasses back on.

“Not really, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko’s face was impassive as ever but Aomine had known the boy long enough to see the hint of dark amusement lurking just below the surface.

“You know that I’m your teacher, right? I think you should stop with the  _Aomine-kun_ crap already.”

“Of course, Aomine-kun.”

Next to them, Kise was still crying, staring at his bag with wounded puppy eyes. Kuroko turned his back on Aomine and patted Kise’s shoulder consolingly.

“It’s okay, Kise-kun. I have something else you can put the chocolate in.”

Kise perked right up and the image of a big, golden retriever suddenly seemed to overlap with his. “Really?”

Kuroko nodded, rummaging through the bag over his shoulder until he pulled out a … sock. If Aomine wasn’t mistaken, it appeared to be a used gym sock at that.

“Can I really use it?” Kise bounced on heels, glittering and sparkling so brightly Aomine nearly had to shade his eyes.

Smiling gently, Kuroko handed the sock over. “Of course, Kise-kun.”

“Yay!” Taking the sock, Kise carefully dumped the candy into it.

Aomine could only shake his head, both amused and appalled by the scene in front of him.

“I thought giving your slave a sock freed them or something,” he muttered under his breath.

Neither heard him. Whatever, Aomine didn’t care anymore.

Leaving them alone in their twisted little world, he made his way to the teacher's lounge, got coffee and trudged to his class. Entering his room, he dropped down into his chair, already exhausted and the day hadn’t even started yet.

Naturally, his desk was covered with boxes and bags. No matter what Satsuki had said, he always got chocolates from the students, too. Even though he was rude and harsh, his face and body were enough to make the girls overlook his personality. Aomine wasn’t blind or falsely humble. He knew he was attractive.

At least on the outside.

Opening his desk drawer, he slowly began sliding the chocolates into it when one particular cellophane bag caught his attention.

_From Kagami_

That’s all the messily inscribed note attached to the package said. Aomine stared at it like it came from outer space as his mind tried to grapple with the knowledge that the bastard of a PE teacher who had hit him, fucked him, and then fought with him had given him chocolate. For Valentine’s Day.

What the fuck?

He’d managed to mostly evade the other man since their argument a week before in his classroom, but he’d still spotted glimpses of the redhead here and there. Each time, he could swear he felt blazing chestnut eyes boring into him but when he glanced up he never actually caught Kagami looking at him.

He wished he would, though, because then he would have an excuse to just have it out with the other teacher once and for all. Aomine couldn’t explain why he had such a visceral reaction to Kagami, a reaction that made him either want to punch or fuck the dumbass.

Hell, they didn’t even know each other. Other than in the biblical sense. Maybe that was it, then. Maybe he just needed to find someone else and get laid to overwrite that night with Kagami. Aomine had a cell phone filled with the numbers of both women and men who would gladly drop what they were doing with just a call from him.

The thought barely crossed his mind before he rejected it. He couldn’t summon a single ounce of enthusiasm for any one of his normal fuck buddies. Damn, he really must be getting old.

His gaze fell back to Kagami’s chocolate. All the rest ended up in his drawer but that one stayed on his desk where he stared at it broodingly throughout the morning.

He’d been right about the students. Almost to a one they were too revved up or sunk in emotional despair to pay attention to anything he said. For once, Aomine actually didn’t mind because his focus was shot to hell, too. Class after class, that shiny cellophane bag acted like a beacon. In the middle of a lecture or while grading papers, his eyes would light upon it and every thought in his head would just fly away.

It made him angry. Angry that he couldn’t just ignore it or throw the damn thing away. He tried more than once to do both, getting so far as to hold the bag over his trash can only to curse and drop it back on his desk.

Just what was Kagami trying to pull, giving him chocolates?

The question plagued him, bugged him, and riled him up. Aomine was so annoyed that when lunch time finally rolled around he decided to do something about it. No way in hell was he going to spend the afternoon obsessed with that damn bag, too.

Snatching up the chocolates, he marched into the teacher’s lounge, thinking Kagami just might be in there since they had lunch at the same time. He was in luck, the other teacher was seated at one of the small tables in the back, reading a magazine and munching on something that looked and smelled delicious even from where Aomine stood. As a bonus, there wasn’t another teacher in sight, either, so Aomine didn’t have to worry about nosy bystanders.

Kagami didn’t notice him at first. Only after Aomine was about five feet away and the bag of chocolates sailed through the air to thunk down beside Kagami’s hand did the redhead look up, eyes widening slightly as they met Aomine’s irritated gaze.

It was the first time they had been this close in a week and Aomine was once again struck by Kagami’s handsomeness. Which only made him angrier, because he didn’t want to be attracted to the jerk.

Straightening his spine, he glared down his nose. “What the hell are those?” He pointed at the bag he’d tossed on the table.

Kagami’s eyes flickered to the candy and back up to Aomine’s face. “If I really need to explain what chocolate is to you then maybe Akashi needs to reevaluate your position as a teacher here.”

Leaning back in his chair, Kagami folded his arms, looking bored, but the stiff set to his shoulder and the muscle jumping in his jaw proved he was anything but.

“I know it’s chocolate, moron,” Aomine ground his teeth together. “I want to know why you gave it to  _me_.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” one side of Kagami’s mouth kicked up in a sneer, “I made some for all of the teachers, not just you.”

A flash of something that surely couldn’t be disappointment burned briefly in Aomine’s stomach.

Plastering a nasty smirk on his own face, he crudely looked Kagami up and down, eyes lingering on the edge of the table that covered the other man’s lower half. “You made chocolate for everyone? Are you sure you’re a man?”

Kagami’s expression darkened. He abruptly stood up, the chair careening back into the wall from the force of his movement. Stomping around, he ended up toe to toe with Aomine.

“I think you more than anyone know just how much of a  _man_  I am.”

Aomine froze at the blunt reminder of their night together. “Bastard.”

“As I recall,” Kagami continued, voice dropping, “you were actually quite enamored with the proof of my manhood. What was it you said?” He stroked his chin and Aomine got a bad feeling about what was coming next. He was right. “I believe you said, and I quote, ‘I’ll never forget your cock. It’s so big it feels like it’s fucking my throat.’”

He didn’t actually remember that, but it sounded like something he would say and Aomine instantly turned both hot and cold. His face caught fire and his hands clenched at his side.  _Son of a bitch_. Would that night haunt him forever?

“Like I said before,” he hissed out, “I was drunk. Stop bringing that shit up.”

“That excuse doesn’t fly anymore, Aomine.” Kagami leaned into his space, close enough that Aomine could count every dark red eyelash on the other teacher’s eyelid if he wanted to. “Not when every time we’re close like this your dick gets so hard your pants can barely hold it in.”

Sure enough, as soon as Kagami said that, Aomine was aware of an almost agonizing heat in his groin. It also meant Kagami had noticed his boner last time in his classroom, too. Fuck.

He lifted his fist, but Kagami easily caught it.

“You can hit me or kiss me,” he growled low in his throat, “but whichever you pick, that’s going to be it. I’m done with all this bullshit. If you hit me, then I won’t bother with your ass again. If you kiss me…”

He trailed off. Aomine could see the pulse throbbing in Kagami’s neck and felt his own doing the same. Unsure how he got into this situation, he opened his mouth to tell Kagami to fuck off. However, that’s not what came out.

To his horror, he heard himself ask, “And what happens if I kiss you?” He unconsciously licked his hips.

Kagami tracked the movement with his eyes, color seeping into his cheeks. “Then I’ll kiss you back and maybe this, whatever this is between us, can actually become something.”

Aomine’s heart pounded painfully. “I’m not going to jump back into bed with you.”

He didn’t know why it was important to say that, only that it was.

A genuine smile crossed Kagami’s lips. “I wasn’t asking you to. Contrary to what you seem to think, I don’t sleep around and I don’t make it a habit of screwing people I just met. I like to get to know the person I’m dating before taking that step.”

Letting go of Aomine’s fist, he moved back. “The ball’s in your court. You’ve got a pretty shitty personality,” Aomine frowned but couldn’t deny it, “so I can’t guarantee we won’t fight because you sure know how to piss me off. But if you can deal with that, then I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Why?”

Heat crept into Kagami’s gaze. “Because you just happen to be the sexiest person I have ever laid eyes on, shitty attitude and all.”

That did it! Even if Aomine agreed with Kagami, he wasn’t going to sit there and let the other man continue to call him shitty.

Lifting his hand, he tangled it in the front of Kagami’s shirt. “You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

“Then are you going to hit me?”

“I’m going to do something much worse,” Aomine threatened and, yanking Kagami forward, he took the PE teacher’s mouth in a deep, wet, bruising kiss.

Aomine made his choice. And, as their tongues vied for dominance, he thought he just might have made the right one.

TBC


	4. Follow the arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine stood in front of his closet for thirty minutes trying to figure out what to wear, but when he realized that _he had been standing in front of his closet for thirty minutes trying to figure out something to wear_ he nearly called the whole thing off. He was too damned old to be acting like a teenager trying to pick out an outfit for prom.

Because they did things backwards—i.e. they fucked like it was going out of style the very first day they met—their actual,  _real_  first date didn’t come until two weeks and three days later.

Aomine stood in front of his closet for thirty minutes trying to figure out what to wear, but when he realized that  _he had been standing in front of his closet for thirty minutes trying to figure out something to wear_  he nearly called the whole thing off. He was too damned old to be acting like a teenager trying to pick out an outfit for prom. Aomine didn't call it off, however, and he finally settled on a white cable-kit, with baggy sleeves that he pushed up his elbows, and a pair of faded Levi’s. He immediately left his apartment after dressing before he lost his nerve.

They met at the restaurant, even though they lived on the same damn street, because the thought of Kagami picking him up, or vice versa, was much too embarrassing to contemplate. Kagami was waiting when Aomine got there, hands in his pockets as he watched the cars go by on the street. He wore a black polo and faded jeans, not an eye catching outfit in and of itself, but the shirt stretched tight across his chest and the jeans hugged his hips and thighs and he was so fucking gorgeous Aomine forgot to breathe for a moment.

As if sensing his gaze, Kagami’s head turned and their eyes met. The corners of Kagami’s lips rose and he lifted a hand in acknowledgement. Aomine weakly returned the gesture, flustered that the other man had caught him staring.

Pushing through the people milling around on the sidewalk, Kagami jogged over to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Neither of them said anything else for several long seconds.

“Well, that got awkward fast,” Kagami rocked back on his heels.

Aomine’s breath puffed out in a small laugh. “Yeah. Should we just go inside?”

“That sounds good.”

They went in. it was moderately crowded so they had to wait for about fifteen minutes for a table.

“Do you want to get a drink while we wait?” Aomine nodded at the bar behind them.

Kagami’s eyes crinkled but he managed to contain his smile. “I don’t know if that is a good idea, do you? Considering …”

He didn’t finish but he didn’t have too. Aomine flushed. “Uh, yeah, right.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

It was actually only about ten minutes before the hostess showed them to a booth, which was good because they’d fallen back into that strained silence again.

“Is this food good here?” Aomine asked once they were seated and a waiter had taken their drink order, more for something to say than actual curiosity. If things kept going like this he doubted he'd be able to taste anything at all.

Kagami looked a little uncomfortable. “Er, to be honest I’ve never eaten here.”

Aomine frowned. “Then why did you pick it?”

A hint of color teased Kagami’s cheeks. “I asked Momoi what kind of food you liked then googled some restaurants. This one had the best reviews.”

“Oh, god, you asked Satsuki?!” Aomine's stomach twisted and he groaned, covering his face with the menu as if that would somehow save him. “You have no idea what you've done. I’ll never hear the end of it! I wonder if Akashi will let me take an impromptu vacation to Bermuda. I hear it's nice this time of year.”

“Is it bad if she knows? She’s like your best friend or something, right?” Kagami reached over the table to tug the menu down below Aomine’s glasses. “Unless you’re embarrassed that she knows we’re sort of dating now.”

“It is embarrassing, dumbass, but not for the reason you imagine,” he added hastily when a shadow flashed across Kagami’s face. “She’s freaking  _nosy_. And she has absolutely no shame in asking details,  _intimate_  details, about my sex life. Do you want her knowing what size condom you wear or whether you hang to the right or left or if you get turned on by your nipples? Because she’s going to ask.”

“Yeah okay that sounds—

“—horrible, right?” Aomine finished for him. “Now imagine having to go through puberty at the same time as that woman. She even wanted to know how often I masturbated for crying out loud!”

Kagami chuckled, a warm pleasant sound that Aomine decided he wouldn’t mind hearing more of. “You’ve made your point. I’m sorry I asked her.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me what I wanted to eat?”

“It,” Kagami exhaled, “it was kind of mortifying that I’d been inside you but didn’t know what type of food you liked. I mean I guess I could have come up to you and said, ‘Yo, Aomine, I know you liked having your ass licked but do you prefer sushi or hamburger?’ but I didn't think it was a good idea.”

A strangled sound escaped Aomine’s throat. “I’m,” he coughed and took a sip of his water, “I’m glad you showed some restraint.”

They couldn’t continue the conversation, for which he was moderately thankful, because the waiter came back with their sodas and asked if they were ready to order. They weren’t, since they’d been talking the entire time he’d been gone, so he left again and they dutifully studied their menus. When the waiter returned, Aomine got his first glimpse of the bottomless pit that was Kagami’s stomach.

“I’ll have three Teriyaki burgers, two double meat cheeseburgers, a bacon cheeseburger, a steak sandwich, three orders of fries and an order of Karaage.”

With each successive addition, Aomine’s eyes widened a little more. The waiter’s pen zoomed across his pad and he looked a little faint by the time he turned toward Aomine.

“I’ll just have a double-meat Teriyaki burger and an order of fries.” The waiter seemed relieved that Aomine’s order was so normal. He jotted it down, throwing Kagami an apprehensive glance before leaving.

“Are you really going to eat all of that shit?” Disbelief colored Aomine’s voice.

 “Yeah, I always eat about this much food. Why?”

“Because you just ordered enough food to fucking feed like ten people.”

“Everyone always makes such a big deal about how much I eat. I think it’s normal.”

“No,” Aomine shook his head, “I’m pretty sure it’s not normal. I’m going to have to ask for a raise just to feed you.”

“I could get used to you feeding me.” Kagami, leaned back in his chair, eyes dancing.

“Well my wallet can’t so don’t get too excited, idiot.”

They both laughed. Aomine was both surprised and somewhat happy to find he could carry on a conversation with the other man without wanting to punch him.

The meal passed with them talking about nothing really, just that kind of talk you do when you are trying to get to know someone. They argued over bands and sports teams, chuckled at stories about their students and co-workers, the usual sort of thing. Aomine was having a good time, and judging by the animated way Kagami was speaking and laughing, the other man was, too.

It was … nice, and that core of boredom and disgruntlement and anger at the world that he’d had since being forced to give up his dreams was somehow quiet. Damned if he understood it, but he welcomed it all the same.

After dinner—and yes Kagami had  _actually_  eaten all of that food—Aomine was reluctant to let the night end. But he also didn’t want to go back to either of their places. He wasn’t really ready for that, not considering how messed up their first time had been.

Kagami was apparently thinking the same because when they got back out to the street he put a hand on Aomine’s arm.

“So, uh, there’s this arcade near here that’s open late. Want to go?”

Aomine hadn’t played video games in at least ten years but …

“Sure. That sounds fun.”

When they got there, they were the only adults in the place, besides the attendants. Aomine wanted to leave immediately but Kagami grabbed his wrist and tugged him deeper into the arcade.

They played a racing game first. Aomine was just going through the motions until Kagami grinned over at him, “Whoa, you really suck at this.”

He couldn’t let that slide. Tuning everything else out, he started actually paying attention to what he was doing and managed to win. Kagami sulked, which to his mortification he found unbearably cute. The played a shooting game next, and he won that one too. Fighting games, boxing games, puzzle games, retro games, Aomine managed to win in all of them thanks to his skilled reflexes and amazing hand-to-eye coordination. Kagami cursed because he couldn’t actually beat Aomine, and Aomine laughed because he really hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.

“Dammit, I’m going to find something I can kick your ass in,” Kagami growled at him after they finished a game of air hockey, in which Aomine soundly trounced him.

“Face it, Kagami,” Aomine bumped his shoulder, “you just can’t beat me.”

“I refuse to accept that.” He scanned the room, looking for a game they hadn’t played yet. His eyes lit on a game in the corner with flashing neon lights and he turned a diabolic grin on Aomine. “There.”

Aomine followed his gaze. One look was enough to let him know he wanted no part of that game. “No.”

Kagami wheedled, begged, and finally resorted to calling him chicken before Aomine reluctantly agreed to step onto the machine, though he felt like an idiot doing it.  _Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution!_ it proudly announced and a loud techno beat began pumping through the speakers. Side by side, they started to move, feet flying as they tried to keep up with the arrows scrolling across the screen. It was brutal, and Aomine could feel his bad knee protesting, but after forcing him on that thing no way was he going to lose to Kagami. His one consolation was that no one he knew, aside from his date, was there to witness his humiliation.

He still lost. Kagami’s greater stamina let him keep going after Aomine had to stop and lean against the machine, gulping down air like there was a shortage of it. Since the accident that had ended his basketball aspirations, he’d given up on exercise and worrying about his body. Maybe he should change that, especially if he was going to be dating someone as energetic as a PE teacher.

“I won!” Kagami announced gleefully when they finally stepped off the machine.

“Yeah, good for you. One game out of like a hundred others we’ve played.” He scratched his ear with his pinky.

Aomine wasn’t bitter. Much. He  _really_  just hated losing at anything. His eyes fell on another game and he stared. Kagami noticed and glanced over his shoulder to see what Aomine was looking at.

“Do you want to play that one next?”

Before he could answer, Kagami was already moving toward it and he had no choice but to follow.

 _Hoop Shootout_  was emblazoned across the top of the game in bright, orange colors. Kagami was practically rubbing his hands together.

“Now this one I  _know_  I’m going to win.”

Adrenaline surging, because this game,  _this_  game was his, Aomine pushed up the sleeves of his sweater that had fallen down during his humiliating venture into the world of  _DDR_. “Bring it on! And don’t cry when I make every shot and smoke your ass.”

Kagami gave him a smile that showed lots of teeth. “Remember who’s the sports instructor here.”

He put in the coins and the basketballs came down the ramp. The backboard was at its furthest position. Aomine lifted a ball and didn’t think, just shot. It went in the hoop without even touching the rim.

“Dammit!” Kagami cursed when his missed.

The hoop started moving forward and Aomine kept firing his shots off. He made every single one. Kagami tried to keep up, but at some point he stopped shooting just to watch Aomine effortlessly sink shot after shot.

When the buzzer sounded, Aomine turned to Kagami, a grin on his lips and victory in his eyes.

“Hah! Take that!” Man it had felt really good holding the ball again, even it was just for this silly little game.

There was admiration on Kagami’s face. “Damn, you’re really good at this. It’s frustrating but there’s no way I could have come close to making all those shots. Do you play this game a lot?”

“Never played it before in my life.”

Kagami whistled. “Wow. Then you must actually play basketball or something.”

Some of the happiness at winning faded. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Cool. We should play sometime.”

Aomine just made a noncommittal sound. This wasn’t the time or place to tell Kagami his sob story. Later, once he knew if this was really going anywhere, Aomine would tell Kagami about his knee.

They stayed until closing, playing more games, and it was two in the morning when they began the short trek home. They didn’t really talk on the way, but it was a companionable silence versus the awkwardness at the beginning of the date. Kagami’s hand kept brushing against his, but Aomine didn’t mind, and when Kagami’s fingers finally tangled with his, well he didn’t mind that either.

“Can I kiss you?” Kagami’s breath feathered across Aomine’s lips when they reached his building—his apartment was on the way to Kagami’s so it had been natural for Kagami to walk him home.

“If you don’t, I will.”

The redhead breathed a laugh and erased the distance between them, gently removing Aomine's glasses before pressing their mouths together. For all intents and purposes this was their first kiss. Kagami’s lips were firm on his, a little chapped, but Aomine didn’t care. The tongue that slipped into his mouth was questing, coaxing, and he met it with his own. Only when he felt heat begin to pool low in his belly did he pull away with a shaky breath.

“I could get used to that,” Kagami whispered as they broke apart, “especially since, when we’re kissing, that sarcastic mouth of yours is silent.”

“Hey,” Aomine glared back, “I was pretty nice this whole night.”

“Yeah, you were, I hope you didn’t strain something holding back.”

“Asshole.”

“Should I kiss you again?”

“I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.”

The second kiss was hotter, wetter, deeper, and strong fingers were clamped around his ass by the time it was over.

“I should go,” Kagami panted. His cock was hard and swollen where it pressed against Aomine’s hips.

Aomine wasn’t in any better shape, and he was trembling just a bit when he stepped back.  “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Kagami handed his glasses and he slipped them back on.

"So uh I’ll text you tomorrow. Maybe we can catch a movie or something.”

“Okay, but I get to pick it.”

Kagami shook his head. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Watch it,” Aomine lifted a foot and playfully kicked Kagami in the butt.

“Ouch!” Kagami rubbed his ass. “Don’t damage the merchandise. I’m going to need that later.”

“Oh yeah, when?”

“When you finally get around to fucking me.”

His voice was husky and his eyes were glittering as he dropped that bomb on Aomine, and then he turned around and walked away without giving Aomine time to pull his brain back up from his dick and formulate a response.

Aomine stared after his retreating back, a ghost of a smile on his mouth. He could tell dealing with Kagami was going to be a challenge, but it was a challenge he found himself relishing.

Humming under his breath, he walked into his apartment building, already looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm not at all satisfied with this chapter but I have been trying for months to write it and I felt i needed to just work my way through it or risk just never writing anything. I hope some of it was at least entertaining. As always, thank you for reading, and those beautiful people who give kudos and comments, thank you a billion times for that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear from you hear or on [tumblr](bexara.tumblr.com).


End file.
